The New Arrival!
by flareknight114
Summary: will Tsuname fail and go back to the academy or go to train check it out! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The New Arrival!

Chapter 1

One foggy morning in the Leaf Village Tsuname Decron woke up to go to the bell training with Kakashi. As he came in his black and red suit, he looked back only to see Kakashi staring at him. Then suddenly he felt cold and Kakashi was in front of him. And then Kakashi bent down and said "look I got one bell and you going to try to get it, and if you don't well you won't be passing. Ok?" Tsuname just glared at him intensely and said "lets get started." As Tsunami stood hidden in the trees Kakashi stood in the middle of the arena looking for him, then suddenly

Tsuname popped up behind him and did a few hand signs and said "diengon!" and then he lifted up his head band and saw Kakashi's muscles move and Tsuname dodged the punch narrowly. And then said "huh!" "You fell for it!" And then Tsuname jumped away and then two kunai exploded right in front of Kakashi. And then Kakashi sighed and said "too many kids have _kekkei genkei!" _ And then the bell flew off of Kakashi and then they both ran for it….. but then Kakashi grabbed it and leapt away. Then Tsuname threw 15 punches and only one hit Kakashi……. but it was in a vital organ! And then Kakashi coughed up some blood, just then Tsuname said "secret technique fire style : black fire ball jutsu!!!!" And then Kakashi fell to the ground and said "owwww nice and crispy………."then Tsuname rushed over to Kakashi and grabbed the bell. Then Kakashi said "hmmmmmmmmmm you pass!" Tsuname just looked at him and said "what's next?" Then Kakashi said "next will be a more improved chidori then my past student Sasuke Uchiha. Then Tsuname said "oh that guy my clan is way more powerful and that means I can ace this in a sec…….."

TOO BE CONTINUED…!!!!! )


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEW ARRIVAL!

CHAPTER#2

TWO NEW PARTENERS!

THIS FIC MIGHT NOT MAKE SINCE UNLESS YOU

HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST FAN FIC SO GO READ THE FIRST DIC NOW!!!!

After the bell training Tsuname went to the Chidori training and two unknown people with Kakashi. Tsuname walked up to Kakashi and said "who are these two?" Kakashi said "these two are Kenkorn and gintu they will be your partners!" as they shook hands Kakashi said "well Tsuname lets start with focusing your chakra in your hand,". As Tsuname charged the chakra he looked back to see gintu and Kenkorn running up a tree and marking their place. And then he saw his chakra in a big ball in his hand but it wasn't blue……….it was black! As Kakashi looked at him he said "now slice that boulder perfectly," then Tsuname ran and went straight threw the rock and it fell in half. Then Kakashi said "huh!" "on your first try you succeeded!" Then Tsuname went over to Gintu and Kenkorn and all of a sudden they were attacked by flare assassins! Then Tsuname did a few hand sighns and said diengon! And he saw the peoples muscles move and said "duck!!!" And they dodged a few kunai. And then Tsuname charged a lot of energy and ran at full force and said "black Chidori! And he ran straight threw them and they fell down the trees. And Tsuname saw Kakashi's face and said "what?" and Kakashi "said you've mastered that so quick how??" Tsuname said " I just charge chakra…" "And then run……." "and that's it," and then Gintu (blushing) said "great job!" Kenkorn just stood looking at him. Then they left to the village to see Lord Hokage and before they got to say anything the Hokage said "u have an A rank mission to assanate this guy (Hokage shows them a picture) and then Tsuname looks shocked and they all said "do you know this guy?" "yes I do he's been searching for me ever since we've been anbu assasins!" replied Tsuname.

"I still cant believe I used to work with him……"exclaimed Tsuname.

TOO BE CONTINUED!!...!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The new arrival!

Chapter#3

An A-rank mission to the land of flares!

This fic may not make since unless you read the new arrival pt 1 and 2!!!!

So what are you waiting for go!!!!!!!!!!

As Tsuname and the team headed to the land of flares they encountered many assassins and other flare ninjas. Once they got to the land of flares Tsuname fell to the ground and said "hurry get to the hotel before more assassins come!" "ill be there in a sec" As Kakashi and Kenkorn ran gintu refused to run. And Tsuname said " unless you can heal me I suggest you run with the others!" Gintu said there is one way but it's the most forbidden jutsu I know!" Tsuname said "well if its forbidden then don't use it only use a healing jutsu………i-I don't know…….any," Gintu replied Tsuname said "then go!" Gintu looked at him and said I'm not going to let u die here!" as they stood up Tsuname saw someone starring at them in the steam but couldn't tell who it was…then Kenkorn looked back and didn't see Gintu so he ran back and saw a flare assassin staring at Gintu and Tsuname. And said "that's the guy in the picture the hokage showed us!" Tsuname overheard Kenkorn and Tsuname said "sooooooooo Genomaru we meet again we're here on a mission to-TO ASSASSINATE YOU!!!". Genomaru looked around and said "huh who's that?-that voice it-it sounds so familiar……Tsuname!!!!!" Genomaru looked at him and said "I didn't plan on meeting again like this… but even so ill crush u all in one second and so he ran straight to Kenkorn and said secret technique water typhoon jutsu! And in one minute Kenkorn fell to the pits of molten lava. Tsuname opened his eyes wide in shock. And then a little tear fell from both Gintu and Tsuname's eye…… Tsuname looked at Genomaru and said "you're going to die here, because you kilt Kenkorn you'll die too!" all he wanted was to be hokage even though he might've kept it a secret!" So Tsuname did a few hand sighns and said MANGOREO DIENGON! And Tsuname noticed grey chakra lines going around him and he did a few hand sighns and bit his thumb and said summoning grey griffin jutsu! And a huge griffin came out of no where and Tsuname said "griffin get that guy and throw him high into the and as Tsuname charged his chakra in his hand and right when he about hit the ground Tsuname ran at him and said Black Chidori! And all of a sudden Genomaru popped up behind him Tsuname said "huh!" Genomaru said "I'm not going to die here!" Tsuname said are you so sure about that!? Then Tsuname popped up every where and they all used Chidori and about 1500 chidori's ran threw Genomaru. And then Genomaru fell to a mini volcano and died then the team headed back to the village, and said to the hokage "we completed the mission but one our Conrad's have fallen" "then the hokage said though he has died he will be honored…….


End file.
